Reunited
by Ven-ster
Summary: Ven, Aqua, and Terra are Keyblade Chasers from KH. Ven was frozen in the storyline and finally is unfrozen. The group just finished a battle, and are recovering from it. Ven finds himself going to Aqua's room to discuss 'something'.
1. Chapter 1 First Love

FanFic Fluff; VenxAqua ;

A young girl opened her eyes slowly sighing, while sitting on her neat bed. She got up on her legs and stretched while yawning. Moving backwards to the mirror she looked at her self. How different she looked with her armor filled with blues and purples.

A middle hieght boy with blond hair was walking down the halls holding his arm close to him. He had hurt his arm, but it wasn't too bad; just bothering him. The young boy reach to a door. "Aqua..." He said in a low voice sighing a bit. Placing his hand on the door knob he open the door slowly, not knowing if she was a sleep or not. Ven poke his head out of the door. "Aqua?"

Running a hand threw her silky short blue hair, she jumped by the voice. Smiling, she looked to see Ventus's face behind the wooden door. "Hey, Ven..." Aqua said walking toward the door that broke them apart. Opening it, she motioned her hand for him to come in.

He smiled a bit, stepping into her room. His head was filled with many thoughts, making him a bit nervous. Ven chuckle as he rub the back of his head. "How...Are you?" as his expression started to look a little bit serious and concerned

Aqua looked at him with concern. "I'm fine, just a little tired from that battle we where in. Thank god Terra was their, to supply us with potions." She said while giggling, stepping forward towared Ventus looking at his arm. "You hurt it?" She took his arm gently and he winced making a little squeak.

He squinted his eye a bit as she touched his arm. But her touch made it feel somewhat better as he smiled at her. He looked away mumbling "Yea..Terra..." He took a small step closer towards her.

Letting go of his arm she got behind him and started taking off his red and green armor. After feeling all the weight coming of him, he felt two pair of arms wrap themselves around his mid torso. Weight was being placed on his back again. Aqua dug her head into his neck inhaling his sweet scent.

Shocked by her moves his face turn a bit red. Placing his hands on hers, his head lower a bit as a sigh escaped his lips. "Aqua i've been needing to tell you something.." He turn to her, wrapping his arms around her; holding her close to his body.

Shocked by this Aqua looked into his eyes then wrapped her arms around his neck, closely then said "What is it Ven?" rising her eyebrows, "Is something wrong?" looking into his eyes for an answer.

His eyes narrowed a bit, but not in the angry type of way. "Matter of fact...There is something wrong.." He rubbed her check softly with the back of hand, as he gaze at the beauty in her eyes. "And that is-" As he continued "Not having you as mine.." He finished still looking at her with a soft expression on his face.

'Not having you as mine' those words where still running constently through her mind as she tried to think of something to say. Closing her blue eyes, she sighed with happiness. She opened her mouth, but it went dry. "Ven... I don't know what to say...I.." opening her eyes once again and moved her hand from his neck to his cheek caressing it lightly. "I want to be yours...too." Aqua said setting her forehead on his.

He smiled as he ran his fingers through her short blue hair. "Im glad to hear that" Leaning in a bit he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly; moving back breaking loose from his kiss. "Now theres nothing wrong." He chuckled slighty as he held her tight.

Aqua closed her eyes softly and captured his lips once more. She loved they way he was so gentle to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck once more, she deepened the kiss. She broke apart and giggled, running her fingers through his wild spiky hair.

He kissed her once more, as if one wasn't enough for him. he smiled as she giggle lowering his head, he rest it on her shoulder, "Tell me this..." holding her tighter trying to not let go of this feeling. "Why is it that you bring so much joy seeing you well, and brings me sadness when you are hurt..-" He chuckled a bit, for he didn't want to sound like an idiot. "Scratch that out...Why is it that i love you so much?" He said in a gentle voice in her ear, then nip her neck softly.

Aqua let out a high pitched squeak when Ven nipped at her neck. It felt good; she wanted more of his lips though. They were so heavenly on hers that it was intoxicating. "I don't know Ven..." Aqua stopped a little as Ven continued to nip her neck more. "I love you just at much though...always..." she closed her eyes when she said that, rested her head on his shoulder.

Ven chuckled as Aqua squeaked. He felt like a little kid and she was his candy(not in the nasty way). Her skin was so tempting as it taste so sweet. "Always?" as he kissed her head.

"Yes, always..." she took his hand and linked them together. They were perfect for each other in every single way. She looked at him deeply and kissed his lips again softly. "Ven, I'm tired." She looked disappointed. "We have a big day tomorrow..."

He nodded as he held her hand. Loving this moment, and glad that she had the same feelings for him. He kissed her back, as he bite his lower lip. "Then you should rest my dear..." He stroke her hair a bit, with the thought not wanting to leave her.

The look on Ven's face made aqua cringe. 'Does he want to stay with me? Should I ask him? ' Debating Aqua came up with her question. "Ven do you want to spend the night here?" she said looking down at her armor boots, that had crakes all over them.

His eyes widen a bit, but soften his face; for this girl made him melt every time she said his name, she was the one who brought out the soft side in him. Ven lifted her chin up and smiled at her, "I would be sad if you didn't let me stay."

Aqua smiled big and looked in the mirror to take her armor off. "I hate this thing...ugh!" She said trying to take the hatchets off. Finally she got her breast plate off and threw it on the floor next to Ven's armor. She had a black top with two red stripes making a cross along her back and front along with a heart broach.

Ven laughed a bit taking off the rest of his armor. He sat on her bed, looking at it. "How do you sleep on this thing?? Its so...stiff..." He said teasingly at her, laying back with his arms crossed behind his head.

Aqua looked at him and stuck her tongue at him playfully. She looked back and got the part of her armor off. "I wonder what Terra will think when he finds out...You know about us." Smiling walking toward the bed and sitting on the edge, lowering her body on Ven's chest.

Getting up slightly. He brought her closer to him, holding her. "Terra...Psh..." mumbling a few words under his breathe, "You know i don't know..But I personaly don't give a damn what he says. As long as I have you..." he kissed her cheek.

"Hmp...Ven? You know I love you right?" Aqua said, getting up and jumped on the bed. She started positioning her self on Ven's chest again, loving the feeling of Ven's arms around her.

"Well...Did you know i love you more?" He asked as he snuggled with her. He nodded a bit, "Mhm you might love me but I love you more." he poked her nose as he chuckled a bit, then kissed her on the lips.

Getting kissed by him was being kissed by a prince. Which, he was in my eyes, even though clumsy. When he moved away she just smiled at him. He made her so happy, she was glad they finally told each other they loved each other. Her eyes started to get droopy by looking into his eyes.

Things felt so perfect, like there isnt a care in the world. He looked at her eyes, "Something on your mind?" He put her hair behind her ear; getting it out of her face. And starts to rub her cheek, as many thoughts start to fill his head; about tomorrow and the next day, and all the other days to come. Hopefully this feeling will remain like this forever.

"Nothing...I wonder what the next mission will be." She said, still looking at him with droopy eyes. "Hopefully it wont be as tiring, like todayyy." She yawned when she said her last words. She snuggled into his shirt, sighing again, as she used her left hand to play with his spiky hair.

He grab a hold of a blanket and cover her and himself but mostly her. "Then sleep.." Holding her tight and kissed her head. Ven looked at the cieling starting to feeling a bit tired himself. Even though watching Aqua and making sure nothing happens to her was on his mind, his eyes started to get heavy, as he drifted himself to sleep.

--tobecontinued--


	2. Chapter 2 Explosion

Chapter 2. Fanfic Fluff - VenXAqua 

Terra had just woken up from his rough night. The sun rays shined through his window as it shine against his body; for he was standing by the window looking in the mirror getting dress. Ruffling his hair a bit, not in the mood to actually doing it. "Wonder how Ven is doing..." He questioned himself as he exited his room heading for Ven's. He knocked hoping for an answer, but heard nothing. "Ven?" He open the door to see an empty room. "That bastard!" Shutting the door behind him, he storm to Aqua's room to see if she had a clue where Ven might be, since the past few days they had been close friends. Reaching to Aqua's door he knocked softly, after all Aqua get pissy if you wake her from her 'beauty sleep'. Slowly opening the door to see if he would hear her normal scream; meaning she was changing, after a few seconds of hearinf nothing he peak in. "Hey Aqua-" Coming to a halt he saw Aqua and Ven, together, in the same bed, sleeping.

Aqua woke up, drowsy as ever. She wanted to keep on sleeping. She turned, only to see Ven sleeping next to her. Smiling, she heard the door open then her name being called. Pretending to be asleep she closed her eyes and faked a snore.

Ven still sleeping, his normal sleepyhead himself.

Terra stood there. In shock. What to say? What to do? So many question went through his head. Standing in his position he looked away furiously. But couldn't help to glance over at Aqua and 'him'. Hearing a small snore his eyes narrow, knowing Aqua only snores when she is faking her sleep. Stepping into the room as if them 'sleeping together' didn't bother him, he grabbed a pillow and threw it at them as hard as he can.

Ven jump up, but not too sudden. He didn't want to hurt Aqua. Rubbing his eyes and yawning a bit he looked over at the direction the pillow came from, seeing Terra standing before him. "TERRA?!"

Aqua opened her eyes again and got up and looked toward Terra, yelling also, "TERRA STOP!" Blushing a bit looking away. She looked at Ven who got off the bad and stared chasing Terra outside the room. Laughing she got up and went out also. Seeing them fight brought back memories of when they were small. She remembered her and Ven playing and Terra got so mad that he cut off all her hair. Oh, the joy of smacking him with her keyblade was worth laughing at.

"You son of a monkey!!" Ven yelled at Terra as he kept running. As soon as Terra got out of Ven's sight, he sighed and walked back to Aqua. "Sometimes i swear...-" He grumble and mumble a few bad things about Terra. Seeing Aqua laughing at him and Terra made him chuckled a bit as he step forward, embracing her. "Did you sleep well my princess?" He said smoothly as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm good Ven..." inhaling his scent. She looked at his eyes she then kissed his lips for a sign of 'Good Morning'. "Hey, Ven I have to change ill be out in a sec, ok?" she said poking his nose softly. Seeing his nod, she walked back to her room and changed. Coming out she saw Ven on the floor with his back on the wall, his legs spread out. He looked up and smiled getting up and taking her hand in his.

Ven smiled as he held her hand. "We should go eat.." His stomach growled a bit as she would giggled. "Umm...Heh." With his other hand he rubbed his stomach, starting to walk he tug on her hand a bit for her to follow. "You know..." He started to say as his face became a bit more serious as he stared at the ground a bit.

"Hm? What is it Ven?" Aqua looked at him with concern again. She was always worried about him when he felt or looked sad. She knew him so well she would know. Stopping she held onto his hand tighter.

Looking at her face; seeing her worry expression. "Aqua, its nothing wrong or bad! Don't put that face!!" He didn't like it when she had that look, it made him feel bad sometimes. "Its just..Terra, he acted different you know? I hope he isn't against the whole thing with me and you" Looking down for a moment then looking back at her, "Not like i care about the girly man! But hey he is your friend, right?" Shaking his head bit he kissed her then began to walk again.

"Yeah he's my friend... but he is 'our' friend you know" she smiled softy as Ven kissed her. Walking in to the cafeteria they sat down, next to each other. Terra came in smirking a little as he sat, looking at the two. "What?" Aqua said.

Ven was about to say something but as soon as Terra sat down he remain quiet.

Terra smirk at the two and looked over at Aqua. "What? Oh you know what, Aqua dear. Something is happening here and as Captain i should know." He said with the biggest sly smile ever.

Ven didn't reply to that question, he just growl a bit, hoping that would make Terra go away.

Aqua giving him a odd look, she just huffed a bit and began to eat her breakfast. She kept glaring at him knowing well he was against Ven and her relationship. She looked at Ven and watched him eat slowly as he glared at Terra. Sighing, she decided to break the silence. "How was your morning Terra?" giving him a fake smile. It seemed as of he knew she was lying and just crossed his arms by his chest.

Terra got a bit upset seeing how his so called friends were treating him. "Not so great" He shrugged a bit, "Yours?" sending the question back to her. "I hope its peachy good! I mean you guys are the one who woke up in the SAME bed!" He started to loose it. Ven looked around seeing people staring, "Terra cool it man!"

Terra snapped at him "Cool it?? COOL IT?! Don't tell me to cool it mister frostbite man! I mean I was the one who saved you! Not AQUA. Why do you choose her?? Huh?? Cause she has a vagina?!?! Well Ven i don't appreciate you going to AQUA's room and SLEEPING with her." He stared at both of them down with his arms still crossed.

People began to whisper around the cafeteria, and Ven lowered his head; 'I can't believe he just said that' he thought to himself. Aqua herself was pretty shocked from what Terra said.

[[CLIFF HANGER :D tobecontinued


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Closer

* * *

Aqua just stared at him as if he was on something. But, you may never know he might. Poupu leaves? Nah. Shaking her head, 

Your sick, Terra" crossing her arms and pouted at Terra, then looked at Ven for him to say something.

Ven looked over at Aqua for her respond sounded a bit stupid. "Sick?! More like PSYCHO!" he growled a bit more glaring at Terra, putting his arm around Aqua he brought her closer to him. "Terra you gonna need to save you stupidity another day!" Saying his last words he got up pulling Aqua along.

That alone ticked Terra off. Jumping out of his chair he ran to the 'couple' getting right in front of them. "Ven why are you being like this?!" he couldn't help but to pout then started to growl like Ven trying not to sound like a wussy.

Looking at Ven, She started to think, do these two have a homo relationship or something? Getting ticked off she pulled out of Ven's arms. "Ven...are you in love with Terra too?" She said, pointing her index finger at Terra. Trying to calm down, she couldn't seem to as she kept thinking of what going on.

Ven was utterly shocked by Aqua reaction. Was she taking Terra's side?! "Whoa! Wait a minute Aqua! I am not in love with Terra!!! I'm fully straight! I am in love with YOU!!" He started to freak out with the thoughts of even liking Terra like that; he was never fond with him.

Terra got more upset and only narrowed his eyes and walked away.

Ven let out a heavy sigh then looking over at Aqua hoping she would take his side.

Looking down, she started to cry. Why does this always happen? Why, doesn't Terra support them being together? Rubbing her eyes, so the tears would stop, she just looked up at Ven and stared into his eyes. Taking a hand and placed it on his cheek lovingly as if she truly loved him, which she did. Sighing she rested her head on his shoulder.

Seeing Aqua cry made him feel worse; wanting to kill the thing that made her like that. Embracing her tightly he whispered in her ear, "Hey..don't mind him ok? Things will get ok..." those last few words made question himself. Will things get better? Knowing this it will lead him to talking to Terra to fix things out. But at the moment that didn't matter he just wanted to see Aqua's smiling face, kissing her lightly on her head.

Feeling a peck on her head, she smiled. He did love her, and she knew that. Wrapping her arms around him, she lifted her head and placed it on his lips softly. Aqua just couldn't stand the feeling any longer. She needed him, more than anything. Breaking apart, she bowed her head slowly. "Ven, I'm going to change into my amour." She said lightly. "We have to go soon." Her face became soft after she said that looking at his face waiting for an answer.

Nodding to her question "Yea lets get going.." Grabbing onto her hand he walk her to her room, opening the door like a gentlemen would. Seeing her walk in he walk in after picking up his and hers armor, "Need help?" he said as he stood behind her. He always loved being near her, just smelling her scent made him crazy.

"Sure, Ven." Aqua said smiling. She looked at the mirror and Ven got behind her and clipped her breast plate in place. Looking in the mirror she noticed his face which had a big smile, giggling, he put her thigh plate on. Aqua looked at him and he looked at her. As if they were thinking the same way, he stood up and grabbed her head, pulling her into a kiss.

Ven pulled Aqua in, kissing her gently on the lip. Oh how he loved the way her lips was on his. He placed his hand on hips as he kissed her deeply, his hand went up a bit; going up her curves on her side, stopping at the ending part of her armor; for all of it wasn't on yet. Breaking loose he kissed her a couple times then went down her neck, kissing each time he went down, then coming to a stop to her collar bone and kissing it softly.

Aqua was in heaven again, his kisses made her fell like she was floating in the sky. Oh god how she wanted him. Tilting her head slightly so he can kiss her more, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ven.." she giggled, "Common we have to get ready…" he just kept kissing her.

He chuckled slightly as he continued to kissed her neck softly. "I know...Just a little more.." He said in a low tone as he kissed her a bit more. At the point he didn't care about the mission, he just wanted to be with her.

She just giggled; he was tickling her with his lips. She didn't want it to stop. She was too in love with him. Playing with his spiky hair, she sighed slightly. "Ven, we really have to go." She said softly. "Our next mission is in a few minutes."

Ven sighed a bit resting his head on her shoulder. "They'll be fine without...Just this once..." He picked her up and placed her on her bed, sitting next to her. His arm went over her, on her other side; leaning his weight on his arm. Lowering himself on her, he kissed her lips once more, breaking loose he whispered in her ear "_i love you.."_

"Ven...I love you too…" she kissed him softly. That afternoon they where in her room kissing, while saying bittersweet words to one another. How much they loved each other. They lay there; Ven's face lying on Aqua's chest, her stroking his head playing with his spikes.

He enjoyed that day, being with her and only her. A sudden knock came upon th door, they both got startled. "VEN!!! AQUA!!!" A raging voice was heard that could have been heard miles away. Ven chuckled to only cover Aqua with her blanket and whispered to her "Shhh, maybe he wont find us" He laugh a bit more, as the door flung open._  
_

[[tobecontinued-


	4. Chapter 4 Ditch

FANFIC 4  
OMG YAY! xD  
Hope you enjoy. :)

Aqua giggled at Vens childish ways. "AQUA!! VEN!! Get out HERE!" The voice was so loud that a cracking noise was heard on the other side of the room. 'Great got to get a new mirror.' Aqua thought. The blankets where pulled back, only to see a red faced Terra.

The roaring of the people from the other side of the door seemed to calm down; mumbling was only to be heard. After the mumbling had stop, they hear the footsteps grew lower and lower as they echoed through the halls.  
Ven was relieved to know they had left. He was again alone with her. As Aqua went under the sheets he looked at her, he didn't know why, but he flustered. "They're gone"  
He spoke in a low tone, his hand went over her side, caressing her back softly.

Aqua rested her head on his neck taking in his musky smell that she loved. "You ok?" Ven questioned quietly. "Yeah, just tired and glad to be here with you." she brought her head up and kissed his cheek.

He held on to her as her body was close to his. He gently kissed her neck then kissed her collar bone. He couldn't say anything, all the words were scatter through his head. If he said anything it would have ruin the moment; and that was the last thing he would want to do.

Aqua felt like she was floating on air. She didnt want him to stop. She loved him with all her heart and she knew no one was ever going to change that. Aqua wraped her fingers in his hair, playing with his little spikes.

He smiled at her as she played with his hair. Placing his palm on her cheek, he lightly caress it. Then pecked her lips. "I think we should head out, unless.. You want to stay?" He looked into her eyes still caressing her cheek.

She bit her lip, looking away. "I guess we should get into our armor since we have a mission coming up." Aqua smiled, Ven smiled back with loving eyes. He kissed her cheek then got up. "Come on." Taking her hand to lift her off the bed.

He helped her up, then stood there moving her hair behind her ear. "Okay, but later you shall be all mine again." He smirk then walked away from her picking his armor and putting them back on. After he did he picked up Aqua's and handed them to her. "Plus we need to get at the girly man and see what he is up too." A sighed escaped his lips as his gaze changed to the door.

Aqua nodded and closed the door after saying "I love you." to Ven. She started to put on her armor little by little. After she was done, she walked outside her room into the fresh air. Looking at her side she saw her greek god standing there looking handsome like always.

He lean against the wall with one leg bend up on the wall. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were shut, he stood there waiting for his 'goddess' to come to his side once more. Oh how he thought so much about her. As she came out he grab her hand, with their fingers laced, walking her to Terra's room. "Lets see if he is at his room." he said as he took small glances at her.

She Blushed and started to walk with Ven. Aqua knocked on Terras door but there was no answer untill a voice was spoken behind then, making them jump. "Hey! Where where you guys? Dont tell me you where sleeping with each other." He looked mad in Aqua's opinion.

Ven's eye twitch a bit in irritation. Terra was already getting on his nerves. Letting go of her hand he pushed Terra into his room. "Geez must you be so loud!" Crossing his arms, he looked back to see if Aqua followed him in. "So whats the latest on the mission girly man?" He looked at Terra with a cold look.

"We have to look for a princess... Girly boy." Terra glared and sniffed. Aqua put her hand on Vens arm pulling him close to her. Terra looked sad for a moment but let it go, by walking away from them. "Lets go." Walking to the exit.

Ven notice Terra expression, he stood there for a minute then followed him. He was holding Aqua's hand again so she caught up to them. "All right! So we are looking for the princess right? So we start where?" He kept his look on Terra's back waiting for the response he wanted. He glance over at Aqua real quick giving her a wink, then whispered in her ear "We should ditch him." He said it in a playful voice.

Aqua looked and him for a second and smiled, "Ok." They both started to tippy toe there way out from behind Terra. It looked like Terra didnt even noticed.

As the tip toed away from Terra they turn the corner and was now out of Terra's sight. He whispered in her ear about going to his room and he walked her to his room holding her hand. After a few minutes Terra turn around as a anger mark appear on his forehead. "Great.." he mumble under his breathe. Opening the door to Ven's room he let aqua in and closed the door behind her.

To be continue. :)


End file.
